After the Ultimatium Part 12
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: After the Ultimatium Lorelai goes to Chris's apartment and an unexpected emotional angry daughter shows up
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After Lorelai gave luke that ultimatium she walks away half crying and goes home and jumps into her jeep and drives to Chris's when she gets there she goes up to his apartment and knocks on the door and Chris answers it

Chris- ''Hey!''

Lorelai- ''almost crying hey''

Chris- ''you okay?''

Lorelai- ''uh I'm having a really bad night and um... I just don't want to be alone okay?''

Chris- ''yea come on in'' he let's her in and shuts the door behind her and bring's her over to the couch to sit her down

Lorelai- before she sit's down she wipes her tears and drops her keys on the coffee table in front of her then sits down

Chris- sits with her

Lorelai- ''did you get Gigi get to sleep ok?''

Chris- ''ah yea she did so what's going on can I get you anything to eat or drink or some water or coffee because that's all I have I think?''

Lorelai- tries to laugh ''thanks but I think I'm good for now''

Chris- ''okay so tell me what's going on?''

Lorelai- ''ok well Luke and I are over''

Chris- ''What!''

Chris- ''but what happened I though you two were engaged and everything was going so well for the two of you?''

Lorelai- ''not lately he found out he has a 12 year old daughter with some woman and he kept it a secret from me for 2 months and he's been pushing me away not wanting me to get involved in his daughter's life because he think's she will like me better than him and then it will be all over for him and so I went to see him tonight wanting to elope because he said that would be fine when we went to Martha's Vineyard for Valentine's day weekend with Rory and Logan and he said he has to figure out his life with his daughter first and I told him no that he;s going to have to figure out how she fit's into our lives and he said just wait and I said no it's now or never so I gave him this ultimatium and he chose to let me walk away and he didn't come after me to talk and I eally don't want to talk about this anymore right now but I could really use that cup of coffee right about now''

Chris- ''ok well I'll make some coffee and you go and change and get cleaned up and calm down there's some sweats and a teeshirt in one of my draws''

Lorelai- ''ok thanks'' she gets up to go and changed into his sweats and sweatshirt and get cleaned up in the bathroom while she wait's for him to make her some coffee

Chris- comes over and hands it to her

Lorelai- ''thank you you're a good provider''

Chris- smiles and sits on the couch next to her ''so how's our Rory?''

Lorelai- rolls her eyes ''she's fine babe I'd really rather not talk about her right now I don't want to bring her into this mess because it's going to get be an even bigger mess and I don't want to mess her up emotionally things are going to go from bad to worse if she finds out that I spent the night over here'' she rubs his leg


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

While Chris is making the coffee there's another knock on his door so he goes over to answer it

Rory- ''hey'' she says sounding and looking upset

Chris- hey sweetie come on in

Rory- ''thanks''

Chris- shuts the door

Rory- ''I'm so sorry I didn't call first I forgot my phone''

Chris- ''that's okay come here he gives her a hug and kiss you ok kido?''

Rory- ''no Logan's leaving for London in the morning and I was too emotional to just stay there tonight because I might go crazy with my junior histerics when he leave's... is mom here I though I saw her jeep downstair's''

Lorelai- ''right here'' she turns around and looks over her shoulder from the couch ''hey hunnie''

Chris- ''you want some coffee?''

Rory- ''yea sure coffee sounds great thanks''

Chris- goes to pour her a cup

Lorelai- ''so what are you doing here sweetie I though you we're gonna spend the night with Logan before he leave's?''

Rory- ''no I just couldn't be there without having a breakdown you know how my junior hysterics are I'm just too emotionalto see/be/deal with him leaving why the hell are you here?''

Lorelai- ''hey Rory there's no need for that type of langage in your father's house be mad at me not him I came here he didn't call me so don't make him the bad guy kid!''

Chris- bring's the coffee over to the girls on the couch and hand's them both a cup

Lorelai- ''thanks hun''

Rory- ''thanks dad''

Chris- put's his hand on Lorelai's knee... ''so are you gonna tell her?''

Lorelai- ''oh yea well I guess I have to tell her now huh?''

Rory- ''tell me what?''

Lorelai- ''ok well um here it goes um hun Luke and I arn't going to get married we broke up tonight''

Rory- ''WHAT MOM NO WHY?''

Lorelai- ''because you knew we were having problem's with this whole April thing and so I gave him an ultimatium and he let me walk away''

Rory- ''so that should not stop you from getting married and running here to be with my father!''

Lorelai- ''HEY RORY KNOCK IT OFF!'' she yells at her

Chris- o''k Lore calm down she's just upset it's ok just let her talk let's just listen to her ok maybe she has a point''

Lorelai-''ok''

Chris- ''ok go on hunnie'' he looks madly at Lorelai get her to keep quite

Rory- ''you gave him an ultimatium what kind of an ultimatium?''

Lorelai- ''well I told him that he has to figure out how April fits into our live's and we we're gonna drive to Maryland tonight to get married because that's what we discussed when we went to Martha's Vineyard with you and Logan''

Rory- ''You we're gonna elope tonight we you even gonna tell me your own daughter that you we're thinking of getting married this quickly god mom I can't believe you would just take off and get married without telling anyone why would you do that?''

Lorelai- ''Rory I was gonna tell you ok I was gonna come and pick you up at Yale with Luke and we we're gonna drive down there and get married because I really wanted you to be my made of honor''

Rory- ''really oh mom that is so sweet she gives Lorelai a hug''

Lorelai- ''feeling better now hunnie?''

''Rory- yes a little bit but I don't get why you came here are you and dad together now as an item or your here because he's always been your best friend and he's a person of great heart who will always take the time to listen to you?''

Lorelai- ''wow'' she says in an impressed tone

Rory- ''I mean yea I guess it would be nice for my parent's to be together it's every kid's dream right parent's getting back together

Lorelai and Chris just look at each other

Lorelai- ''I just didn't want to be alone ok?''

Rory- ''ok fine'' she just looks at her mom


End file.
